Callings
by Scarlet-hope
Summary: a young elf leave her home in search of answers, and when passing through Lothlorien she meets the fellowship and joins them on their fated journey. but strange problems begin to arise soon after... r/r plez
1. Ashia's decision

-=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=- = Dream  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ = Scene change  
  
(Takes place when Ashia is about 14, according to the elves. doesn't start with any of the LotR characters at first. but they'll be here, promise)  
  
"She said life sucks, it's the truth to me, didn't you think it would be better than this? So where's the prize that I was promised, where's my great reward, where's my happiness.?" - More, J Englishmen  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ashia-Daughter of the Dark  
  
'No, no I will not bring myself back to this! Never again, I promised not to.' I thought frantically and swore under my breath. 'I can't let myself, I won't start this up again.' I practically dragged my eyes from the -  
  
"Ashia? Are you all right in there? What's going on, Ashia. tell me what's wrong." my father's voice cut into my thoughts, and I'd never been happier to have him try and barge into my life.  
  
"Yes, I'll be out in a second," relief flooded through me, I'd almost done it again. wait a minute, what? I'd never tried to this before. never, and I'd only thought about it because mother had tried 'communication' again. But now it was stupid. 'Is there another reason? No, I don't think so.'  
  
Must she continuously try this, though? It never worked, and it always ended with her making some excuse to why she hadn't talked to me earlier, and then I'd stand and leave, not wanted to listen to her routine bull shit. I opened the door and brushed past father nonchalantly, ignoring his look of worry.  
  
"You sure you're all right? You look pale. do you want to stay home today? I'm not forcing you to go." I hated it when he does this, I was old enough to decide whether I was coming or going. Old enough to make decisions for myself just like I'd been allowed to make earlier in life. Although, I would not allow myself to go back down that path. The path of my long forgotten worries.  
  
"I'm not going, father. I do not wish to even try to force myself to try this again. And you know very well that I will not go unless it were your death wish." The look on his face said it all, 'why do you do this to us?' Again I ignored him, this time to keep my tears at bay. I still loved him; just it didn't seem the same, as I'd felt before, an empty sort of instinctive love.  
  
I don't remember when I stopped wanting them in my life. Though, I don't remember life before we came to Mirkwood. I only remember feeling a confusing resentment towards them, they always wanted to 'help' me, and I was so sick of it. They told me it wasn't normal for an elf to reject family, and I didn't care whether I was normal or not. I told them, that, no matter how hard I tried, life for me would never be normal; not now, not ever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun had set, and I wanted dearly to go outside, but father would worry and send someone to watch me, leaving me with no privacy to meander and think about the confusing things life had recently tossed to me. I couldn't believe that the same man once never even thought about me; never cared where I was, who I was with. it wasn't that long ago, but it felt like it had been ages when I'd felt free. Looking blankly across the room I revised my plans. I was going to finish this tomorrow, as soon as the lights in Mirkwood went out.  
  
-=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=-  
  
His face was pressing against mine. "Ashia, you know that no one will believe you. Everyone will think you're a liar, they'll be ashamed that you ever tried to blame me for this." I shuddered, It had to be true, and this was my fault. I realized I was quaking with fear.  
  
Blinking back tears I said, "Why, why did you let us. me, do this?" I was shaking with not fear, but anger now, "What have we done? Oh, god they'll find her won't they? They'll find her and know it was us!" I broke away from him and started backing up; "Shit, what are we still doing here?" already the girl behind him was waking.  
  
"Listen Ashia, they won't know. she won't tell a soul, because they won't find her," he grinned, the wicked smile I hated so much; the one that made ice run down my spine.  
  
"You're crazy, what are you thinking?" I was screaming now, "What do you mean, they won't find her? She's already awake, she knows it's us!" he slammed his hand against the side of my face, and turned to the girl, who was crying and using a tree trunk to hold herself up.  
  
"Shut up! I'll take care of her just go get the others, she'll be gone by the time they get here." he was still talking to me, but he was looking at the girl, probably giving her that look. The look that made him seem like his soul was black, completely isolated shadow.  
  
Tears streamed down my face now "No! This has gone too far, I won't let you do this I won't let you do this again -- "  
  
-=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=-  
  
I sat straight up in bed, not knowing where I was at first. Looking around and realizing I was in my familiar room, I thought about the dream.  
  
'Who was that guy, who was the girl? What was going on.?' questions were running through my head all at once, and the dream was already fading, somehow my cheek was stinging where the guy in the dream had hit me. 'There's no way that's ever happened in my life, no way. I've never seen either of those people before, and I've never been in a place like that.' But somehow it seemed to be real. No, it was real. It was like it really happened. long ago, or not yet. Maybe it was a clue or a warning, but it was real.  
  
I noticed I was gasping for air, and I could hear footsteps coming to my door. Catching my breath was a difficult task, but answering the call from outside my door was even harder.  
  
"Ash? You okay? I'm coming in now, I had a bad dream and when I woke up I heard you gasping for breath, I thought you were dying." Meaghan walked in quickly and quietly; "you're not dying are you? Please don't, I'd miss you too much!" she was about to cry, and it was the last thing I wanted right now, a bawling kid.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine Meaghan. Tell me of your dream, maybe I can help you understand."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meaghan spent the night in my room, and waking to find her beside me was a comfort. At least until I remembered my plans were going into action that very night. Sighing I got up, careful not to rouse my sweet sister. I dressed and combed my hair, and then looked at the young elf I called Meaghan.  
  
She was like an angel, sleeping or awake. Her light hair framed her petite face in natural waves, and her blue eyes, unlike mine, were still dark and knew not the pain of the world. It would be hard to leave her, but I knew it was what I had to do, 'I'll leave everything I cannot afford to bring, to her. And I will leave a note, trying to explain. Oh god, I hope she will understand this.' Deciding on that, I lay back down beside her, without thinking I softy stroked her hair.  
  
"I love you." I whispered, and I heard an answer, "I love you too, don't leave. please, I love you." but when I looked down she was still asleep, though, mumbling in her sleep. A single tear trailed down my cheek and my thoughts began to drift back to what the dream might have meant.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How many times do I need to explain, you may be an elf, but you still need to eat!" Father was trying to get me to listen to him yet again for refusing food. I was not hungry, I don't know why, but I never really felt hungry for anything anymore, anything except the truth and answers.  
  
"I'm not hungry, can you not except that?" I tried to stay calm, tried to be a 'normal' respectful elf. but that wasn't happening too soon. "Just leave me alone! I'm not going to sit at a table and have you shove food into my face, like I am but a child!" I kicked myself for that, but he looked as if I'd kicked him instead.  
  
"Fine. have it your way, you will not stop yelling unless you do and right now, yes you are a child, especially when you yell like this." With that he turned and began to walk off, "We both know that this will go on for days if I don't stop it here." He left and took Meaghan with him, who I'd not noticed watching.  
  
Now I really felt bad, Meaghan was too young to understand what went on between our parents and I. Now I would be questioned with her looks of suspicion and wonder. Although, not for much longer would I have to live under the tension that hovered in the atmosphere here.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I climbed out my window and into the evening sky. Pulling myself up onto the roof I looked out at the trees. When I went I would still see trees, just not these ones, and I would never get another chance to say farewell to the way they seemed as if they were burning at sunset.  
  
"Namarie." I whispered, and the wind carried it across the forest, the trees whispering back. Their soft voices calmed me, assured me that this was the right thing. After saying goodbye, I watched the sunsets' blaze fade and returned to my room through the window, to finish packing and checking supplies.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My room looked almost the same; I had not taken much from it, mostly little things from other rooms in the house. I 'borrowed' my fathers' sword, Aeglos, and my mothers' long, gray-green cloak, woven with great skill by my grandmother. I took a months' worth of provisions along with a bow and quiver full of arrows, and a few (light) sentimental items that I could not bare part with.  
  
Before I left my room, something caught my eye. On my desk sat the deck of cards I'd had for as long as I remembered. I was told they were a gift from an Istari, a blessing to the pure, Mother called it. They were supposed to have powers, and only the undefiled could call their entities up. I wasn't sure I could ever use them, no, I wasn't pure of heart. but it wouldn't hurt to drag them along with me, besides something was telling me that they'd have a part still in my story. For better or for worse, I could not tell.  
  
I mounted the Elven mare grandmother and grandfather had sent me a year or so ago and turned back one last time to look at home. All was dark, except the patches of moonlight reflecting off the windows. I thought of the note I'd left Meaghan and, in a small way, to my parents. I said I was off to find answers. Answers to the dreams that have been calling my name for years now, and answers to my past and why I do not remember anything before I was seven years old.  
  
"Come on Ashia, you know you have to do this, let's go." I told myself then spoke to my black mare, Akasha, and told her to go. For days and nights I rode, I couldn't find sleep until the fourth night, when Akasha couldn't go farther and I'd reached to outskirts of Mirkwood, my home and confinement.  
  
-=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=-  
  
"Ashia. I love you, why would I lie to you?" a tall, fair-haired man stood before me, speaking softly in  
  
Sindarin. "Trust me, he will not come back to hurt you again. I promise, as long as I'm here he won't go near you."  
  
"I hope you are right, and never leave my side then. I don't trust him not to hurt Faerilyn, and I don't know where she has gone. I don't know what has become of the others, either. I can't remember... -" I tried to explain and stopped short in a sentence as he put his finger to my lips.  
  
"They are alright, do you not remember who is with them? But Faerilyn, I'm afraid we can't help." he said in a hardly detectable voice, "Ashia. Faerilyn, she can't be found, I'm afraid that he has gotten to her before I could. I'm so sorry, I tried."  
  
I began to cry and when I wiped my eyes, my hand was streaked with blood.  
  
-=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=-  
  
Tears were in my eyes as I woke. I couldn't understand where I was, not until I fully woke up and realized that that was only a dream. It hadn't made sense at first, and still made very little. most of my dreams had people I knew in them, all of them did except this one and the one I'd had when Meaghan came to my room. I knew no one in these, and I couldn't understand how, but they were connected with my life somehow. I knew it; they had to be. or they would be. Why did this have to be so confusing?  
  
After washing myself in a nearby stream and eating just enough food to get me through the day, I climbed atop Akasha again, setting off before the sun rose. I rode across harsh lands for a few days, with little rest but neither Akasha nor myself minded. The whole time I was off in thought, wondering about my strange dreams.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A fortnight passed since I left home, and I had crossed fields and wastelands but now I had reached another woodland. I had no knowledge of this place, as I had no knowledge of where I was going, or why I was going there. I thought about Meaghan, then I grew sad, and felt like the world suddenly was weighing on my shoulders. I heard the last words she said to me echoing in my head. 'You're not dying are you? Please don't, I'd miss you too much!' Then the words I still believed she'd said, 'I love you too, don't leave. please, I love you.'  
  
Tears trailed down my cheeks and now my thought was bending towards the sword I stole, glimmering and sharp. I pulled it out and looked my reflection in it, my perfect Elven skin and wondered if I just --  
  
"NO!" I said it aloud, to make sure I didn't, and dropped the sword. " No, I'm not starting it. not now, not ever."  
  
Now I was seeing myself in a life I didn't remember or know. I thought about what I'd thought about on the day before I left. what did I mean, not again? What did I promise not to do? This was getting annoying, thinking about things I didn't even remember.  
  
I sighed, picked up the sword, and mounted Akasha for the last time before I started to put everything together, the last night before I met up with them, and fought for their lives and mine both. The last night before my life changed for the worse and the best.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. An unsure leader

-=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=- = Dream  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ = Scene change  
  
(Takes place when Ashia is about 14, according to the elves. doesn't start with any of the LotR characters at first. but they'll be here, promise)  
  
"She said life sucks, it's the truth to me, didn't you think it would be better than this? So where's the prize that I was promised, where's my great reward, where's my happiness.?" - More, J Englishmen  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Aragorn-Destined to the Throne  
  
Aragorn had been traveling with the Fellowship for a while now, and it had been hard on all of them. But yesterday, when they passed through Moria, it was too much. Gandalf the Grey had fallen into the deepest shadow possible. No one thought it was possible. Aragorn was almost expecting him to appear out of nowhere, like it was some deranged joke.  
  
They had entered Lorien in the early evening, and had been escorted by Haldir to see the Lady of the Wood, Galadriel. The others had seemed nervous in her presence, save Legolas and himself. She had this thing about her, something that made you want to confess to all that you have done wrong, it made you want to cry on her shoulder and give up on everything you had planned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All of the others were asleep, except himself. after what had happened he could not find sleep, no matter how hard he tried. Gandalf told him to lead the others from the bridge; it was a great honor but also a great weight on his mind. Would he make the right decisions? If he succeeded, he would be honored beyond imagine. And then, if he failed, the ring would be found, and the world would fall into the same shadow that Gandalf had collapsed into.  
  
Standing as silently as possible, he walked away and into the beautiful woods of Lothlorien. Finally deciding he was far enough away from the others, he sat down and he fell into a state similar to that of dreaming, then into sleep and true dreams.  
  
-=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=-  
  
"You are Isildurs heir, not Isildur himself, you are not bound to his fate." Arwen was standing behind him and he turned to face her.  
  
"The same blood flows in my veins, the same weakness." He said grimly, thinking he would screw up in the same way. No, he didn't think, he knew. He clenched his eyes together, trying to let his soul float above his body. He'd taught himself the trick long ago; to detach his mind from his battered body.  
  
"Your time will come. You will face the same evil, and you will defeat it," She put her hand lightly on his shoulder and he opened his eyes to look into hers; emerald of the deepest sea. The eyes he'd loved from the first second he saw them. "The shadow does not yet hold sway, not over you. and not over me." It lightened his heart to hear that she believed in him. But still somehow he still knew, something would go terribly wrong, and that it would be his fault.  
  
-=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=-  
  
He awoke to find that the first light of the morning had crept over the tips of the blossoming trees. 'You will face the same evil and you will defeat it.' Arwen's words comforted him, and he was feeling slightly better when he returned to the others.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you all right, Aragorn?" he turned to find Legolas standing behind him, looking concerned. It was their second day in Lothlorien, and Aragorn had been alone, wandering the golden forest aimlessly, trying to shake off his feeling that something big was going to happen. "You haven't been around, and we're staring to worry."  
  
"Yes, Legolas. I am fine. I have just felt the need to be alone" he replied. Sure, they had been best friends since Aragorn was only a child and didn't know of his heritage, but he didn't know if he could talk to anyone, even Legolas, about the dreams he'd had. Ones that seemed right out of his life, though, he was sure they did not truly happen.  
  
Legolas smiled grimly; "You are lying Estel. You know very well that you are not all right, as do I. Now tell me, friend, what is bothering you?" Legolas always knew when he was troubled, but it was not so great for the most part.  
  
He had never lost his patience with Legolas, but now he was and didn't know why. "If you do not mind, I am doing very well, and I would wish very much to be alone." He said it, and walked off, leaving the elf alone in the clearing.  
  
It wasn't like he did not want Legolas around, he just didn't want anyone asking questions. 'I will tell him when I figure this out for my self. It is too puzzling to even try to explain to myself.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Legolas' doubts

-=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=- = Dream  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ = Scene change  
  
(Takes place when Ashia is about 14, according to the elves. doesn't start with any of the LotR characters at first. but they'll be here, promise)  
  
"She said life sucks, it's the truth to me, didn't you think it would be better than this? So where's the prize that I was promised, where's my great reward, where's my happiness.?" - More, J Englishmen  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Legolas-The Tainted Prince  
  
"You shall not pass!" Gandalf was standing on the bridge of Khazad-dum, his back to the rest of the Company, facing the Balrog. "I am a servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor! YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"  
  
Slamming his staff to the ground the bridge cracked, and still Durin's Bain stepped forward, threatening Gandalf with its flaming whip. The bridge fell, taking the Balrog with it. They thought it was over and Mithrandir sighed, ready to leave the cursed mines. But the Balrog would not go without taking something with it. Its' whip coiled around poor Mithrandir's ankle and dragged him down. His last words to the breaking company were soon drowned out by Frodo's screams, "Fly, you fools."  
  
And that they did, Legolas and the others flew and did not return. His fall affected all of them, some much more than others. None of the small Company had left those mines the same.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Waking up the next morning was painful for the elf-prince. He did not want this to be real. But that was the curse of elves, to see all that you love whither away, and finally, pass out of Middle-Earth's existence. It was an awful price to pay for immortality, and Legolas would have gladly given it up, for anything at all.  
  
Sitting up, and realizing where he was, he also noticed that Aragorn wasn't there. The others were still sleeping, and the sun had just begun to creep above the trees. The leaves looked like they were on fire, and their voices made Legolas drift away from his worries about Aragorn.  
  
"Good morning, Legolas." The sound of the voice made him jump slightly, but knowing who it was, turned around to greet his friend.  
  
"You sound more careless then you look, Estel." Legolas used the name given to Aragorn by the elves, and was heavily implying that he wondered what was going on in his head.  
  
Aragorn ignored this and asked, "How was your sleep? We have not had a safe night of rest for a long while, and we should enjoy it while we can. The road is dark and dangerous ahead." The elf noticed the stress in his voice, now knowing that the fall of Mithrandir was going to be the hardest on him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next few days in Lothlorien were peaceful, but still, in his heart, Legolas was troubled. Aragorn was not around for the most part, and when he was, it was for meals, and then Estel did not eat. The elf could sense something in his voice, something that had been growing more and more disturbing each day.  
  
Legolas had to find out what was hurting his friend so much, and he would. But when he did, he would wish he hadn't.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you all right, Aragorn?" Legolas had finally cornered Aragorn, alone. "You haven't been around, and we're staring to worry." Yes, he was beginning to worry, very much and wonder too. It was not like his friend to seek solitude when it was not the only option.  
  
"Yes, Legolas. I am fine. I have just felt the need to be alone" he replied. Legolas was hurt; they had been best friends ever since Aragorn came to Rivendell, despite the 'age' difference. They had always been able to tell each other everything, and now Estel was hiding from him.  
  
Legolas smiled grimly, knowing that there was no truth in Aragorn's response; "You are lying Estel. You know very well that you are not all right, as do I. Now tell me, friend, what is bothering you?" he was trying to get the truth out of him, without trying to pressure Aragorn. He was a full-grown man, but to the elves, he was still a very young child.  
  
"If you do not mind, I am doing very well, and I would wish very much to be alone." He walked off with that last comment, and the young prince had never felt more betrayed by a friend in his life. Never.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. A weakening will

-=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=- = Dream  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ = Scene change  
  
(Takes place when Ashia is about 14, according to the elves. doesn't start with any of the LotR characters at first. but they'll be here, promise)  
  
"She said life sucks, it's the truth to me, didn't you think it would be better than this? So where's the prize that I was promised, where's my great reward, where's my happiness.?" - More, J Englishmen  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Boromir-The Ill Fated  
  
"Gandalf!" Frodo's screams echoed off the walls, and Boromir had to hold the halfling back, to ensure that he would not fall after Gandalf. It would be a terrible fate, to lose one so important to the future of the world. He had started to follow the remaining company out of the mines, half-dragging Frodo, and realized that Aragorn was not with him. Turning back he called to the new, and unwilling, leader. "Aragorn," motioning for him to follow Boromir was driven out by Orc-Arrows, Aragorn close behind.  
  
Stepping out into the light of the outside world was startling, and, already blinded by tears; Boromir couldn't see a thing. Blinking wildly, he struggled to see where he was and what was going on. He could hear people moving about and sobs, and finally when he could see the shadows of the others, he heard Aragorn speak. "Legolas, get them up!"  
  
Boromir was surprised, no, angered at Aragorn's crude request. "Give them a moment for pity's sake!" they could not just lose a dear friend and then walk away unfazed!  
  
"By nightfall the hill will be swarming with Orcs!" Aragorn defended his reasons, and started to round the others up. "We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Gimli, Legolas, get them up!" Boromir was stunned, he did not believe the hobbits could take much more, especially Frodo. He looked toward the suffering ring bearer, suddenly feeling the pull of the ring, and refused it. Aragorn followed his gaze, and pulled Sam up "On your feet Sam, Frodo. Frodo?" Boromir stood and watched, feeling useless, but acted as if that was what he wanted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ever since he was young, the son of Denethor had heard terrible stories of Lorien and the Elf-Witch that ruled over it. Now in the hall of Galadriel, he found himself jumping at every sudden and suspicious noise around him. But when Galadriel entered the room beside Celeborn, his fear was amplified. She spoke to the company in a soft voice, and she was, indeed, very beautiful, in a terrible way.  
  
Yes, her voice was soft, but when she looked at each of them, he could hear a voice, evil and dark, questioning and tempting, in his head. She turned to him and he first heard her voice, still speaking to Frodo, but also heard her questioning him. Speaking of his father, the fall of Gondor and his fleeting hope. She told him there was still hope left, deep in his heart, he just wasn't looking. It frightened him to know that Galadriel, the Lady of Lorien, knew his very thoughts and worries; to hear both of her voices, the one she used in his mind and the one she used out loud, to the rest of the world.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All night Boromir had been greatly unnerved, and eventually, fallen into a fitful sleep. When he woke the next morning, most of his fears seemed to have drowned in the land of the elves. Before the morning meal, he slipped away from the others and began to wander the perilous and yet so reliable forest.  
  
"Everything is so alive here." he said, making sure that he could be heard talking as he walked along, making it sound like he wasn't alone. That was the last thing that he wanted. to be caught alone with one of these Elves. He knew he was safe here, but the way they could bore into your thoughts frightened him, almost forcing him to keep his distance, to want to get out of the Woods.  
  
That was one reason he left the others, the other was something too terrible for him to think about. Because, every time he was near the hobbit Frodo, he felt the desire to kill him, to steal the ring for his own wants. He took these thoughts as a symbol of dishonor and tried to disregard them, but it was almost impossible.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. Faithful to their end

-=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=- = Dream  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ = Scene change  
  
(Takes place when Ashia is about 14, according to the elves. doesn't start with any of the LotR characters at first. but they'll be here, promise)  
  
"She said life sucks, it's the truth to me, didn't you think it would be better than this? So where's the prize that I was promised, where's my great reward, where's my happiness.?" - More, J Englishmen  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Pippin and Merry-The Loyal but Unsure  
  
"Poor Frodo," Pippin whispered into the night, thinking Merry was fully awake, "He has to carry this thing and it seems to be such a burden and then what happened to Gandalf. It's been so hard for us, especially mister Frodo. Merry? I don't understand this at all. It seems everything has been happening to him lately."  
  
"Mmph. go to sleep Pippin, he's fine, but you won't be if you don't shut up and at least let me have some rest!" Merry grumbled but he was concerned about Frodo. The ring clearly was a weight on Frodo's mind and body, or it could be the endless travel, or Gandalf being gone and all. Merry wasn't the expert on these things, maybe all three? This quest was an adventure at first, but it was finally setting in on Merry and Pippin's minds what they'd gotten themselves into.  
  
"Merry?" Pippin sounded like a little kid now, and Merry rolled over to face him. They were best friends, and had been for as long as they could remember, but Merry had only once before heard that tone in Pippin's voice.  
  
"Yea, Pip?" he was wide-awake now, and suddenly very aware of everything that had happened that day.  
  
Pippin searched for the right words to say. He felt so stupid now, at first he had begged Lord Elrond to let them go, now he would have begged to go back, if they hadn't already gone so far. "Do you, Do you think that this might be our fault? Maybe mine? I mean. I don't know, it just feels that way.oh god, Merry I feel like such an idiot! What have we gotten ourselves into?"  
  
"Shhhh! No, I don't think its our fault. no, it isn't," Merry was surprised at his buddy's sudden insecurities. "I don't know Pip, I don't know much about this. just try to sleep, you'll feel a bit better in the morning and after you eat something."  
  
"You're right Merry, g'night," Pippin rolled over and closed his eyes, trying desperately for sleep, and was about to drift off when Merry spoke again.  
  
"Pippin. Now I can't sleep!" Pippin turned to see Merry glaring at him. Pippin couldn't help himself and started to laugh quietly and Merry joined in. Eventually they closed their eyes and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few days passed, but in the land of the elves, time seemed to affect them very little. Their sorrow faded gradually, and they became the clown-like hobbits they were used to being. Few worries rested in their mind, none of them about the Ring. Aragorn wasn't around for the most part, and when he was Legolas would look suspicious. Merry was the one to point this out to the slightly younger and slower of the two.  
  
"Pippin, do you notice anything weird about Legolas and Strider? Do you think they're fighting.?" Merry wasn't as curious as Pippin was, but this had been bothering him for a while now.  
  
Pippin, who was stuffing his face at the moment, looked up briefly. "Huh? Oh. don't worry Merry. They're just upset about this stupid Quest. err. Mission? Nonetheless. we should investigate!" Pippin's eyes grew bright and his curiosity was growing.  
  
"I don't think we should be." but Pippin was already heading off into the trees, trying to find the Ranger and Elf, then hide. Merry sighed. "Stupid Pippin." he muttered and chased after him, to make sure he didn't get into trouble and because he was now growing curious himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Shhhhh!" Pippin smiled mischievously. "Listen." Merry followed his friends gaze and saw the Ranger, muttering to himself. They couldn't make out any words, except some in Elvish. They hardly noticed when Legolas slipped into the clearing, until he spoke.  
  
"Are you all right, Aragorn?" The young prince sounded angry and worried. Strider turned suddenly, but showed no signs of being startled. "You haven't been around, and we're staring to worry."  
  
The Elf was searching Strider's face like he was an enemy, "Yes, Legolas. I am fine. I have just felt the need to be alone" Strider replied calmly. The air between them seemed to almost fizzle. Merry looked at Pippin and Pippin looked at Merry. They wore the same expression, 'what?'  
  
Legolas smiled, almost looking amused; "You are lying Estel. You know very well that you are not all right, as do I. Now tell me, friend, what is bothering you?" Legolas was questioning Aragorn, and it obviously was getting him mad.  
  
He paused, seemed to calm down a little. then spoke through gritted teeth "If you do not mind, I am doing very well, and I would wish very much to be alone." He said it, and left. Legolas looked crushed, and the Hobbits were confused. Merry rolled over and a twig cracked under him. The hobbits winced but the Elven prince seemed not to take any notice, and walked off. Only Pippin could see that he was on the verge of tears.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. Ashia's curse evolves

-=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=- = Dream  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ = Scene change  
  
(Takes place when Ashia is about 14, according to the elves. doesn't start with any of the LotR characters at first. but they'll be here, promise)  
  
"She said life sucks, it's the truth to me, didn't you think it would be better than this? So where's the prize that I was promised, where's my great reward, where's my happiness.?" - More, J Englishmen  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Ashia-Daughter of Dark  
  
I entered the forest ahead of me, slowly and as quietly as an elf can go. My steps were inaudible to anything but other elves. These trees were old, but they didn't carry the memories of centuries past. There was something special about these woods, and it felt like eyes were watching me at all times.  
  
The leaves were golden with the sunlight above me. I felt calm, almost safe, here and even Akasha, at first reluctant to enter the forest, had calmed down. As we went on, deeper and deeper into a danger, unknown at the time, I began to hear something following us. I pretended not to notice, but it gradually came closer, and I kept my hand near the hilt of my sword.  
  
Night fell, and still I was sure of the follower, very close now, but keeping itself a measurable distance from us. Akasha was getting jumpy; the dark weakened her sight even more than it already was and she began to refuse to go any farther. 'Come on Akasha. Damn it! We can't stop here, not yet. not now.'  
  
She stopped, and would not budge. The follower stopped and I thought I heard muffled laughter, too. I grew impatient and eventually let her stay. Sitting down at the base of a tree, I tried to focus all of my attention to the sounds around me, so that my tag along could not sneak up on me.  
  
I sincerely tried not to sleep that night, but I was weary after a day of travel and those woods had an indescribable effect on the heart of a traveler. I did not have a dream that night, for the first time in many days. But when I awoke, Akasha was nowhere to be found. All of my stuff was still there, save Akasha. I swore under my breath, picked up my bag and started to trudge along the green paths.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I wove myself in-between the great, almost Elven trees silently, as all Elves can. I did not grow tired, and the next morning's light crept over the trees tops, sparking each leaf with its fire. I sighed and stopped. These woods were beautiful and ancient, yet I could not hear their memories. There should be many here but there were none reachable with my young mind.  
  
Standing still as a tree myself in the middle of a clearing probably wasn't the most brilliant thing I had done all day. Nothing happened, but I was sure I had picked up another follower, perhaps the same one. I was sure it was of Elvish blood, for even with my keen ears, I couldn't hear it at times.  
  
I walked swiftly as my legs would carry me after days of travel with little rest. Even when and where it was possible to rest my eyes, it was not enough to get me as far as a good night of sleep would have. I do not know when I sat down to sleep, in fact I do not even remember attempting it. But I awoke late the next morning, safe and sound, nothing missing, and near fully rested.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I had decided that I would spend at least one day of rest in the ethereal woods, something was drawing me to the deepest part of them, but for now, I refused to go any farther. With only one night of proper rest in a whole 3 weeks was finally getting to my mind and body. I was finding myself nodding off as I stood, catching myself before I fell. Now I was wishing that I had waited longer in Mirkwood, for then I would have learned the Elven trick of slipping into a dream-like state of mind, while still being 'awake'.  
  
I opened my pack, searching for my cards, finding them I laid them out in front of me on the mossy ground. Looking at each one carefully, I found that one looked very familiar. It depicted a tree with silver bark in full bloom, golden flowers of spiritual luster. "The Golden Wood" it read at the bottom. I looked up, and for the first time noticed that the trees here had bark of silver, and in spring I assumed they would bloom gold. Remembering what my mother had told me of far of places, I also remembered her saying, "Lothlorien is the most beautiful place you could visit. the golden wood. Always safe under the watchful eye of Galadriel.  
  
'So I'm in Lothlorien. well now that I have that figured out, let's try these cards.'  
  
I placed the card picturing the celestial tree against one of the ones around the clearing and my hand over top of the card. Sighing I closed my eyes, truly not believing anything would happen, hell I wasn't pure. but that's where I was wrong, yet again.  
  
Slowly a tingling sensation rose from my fingertips, passing up through my hand, into my arm. From there it expanded, and as it reached my head, I opened my eyes to see a green orb growing in-between my hand and the tree. The air around me was heating. not like fire, but it was something, it was indescribable.  
  
The tingling grew to a buzz inside my ears and the green light had wrapped itself around my body, enveloping me in an ancient secret. I felt like I was floating, carefree, so. so, alive. Everything around me lost meaning, I was not here, and all at the same time I was. I wasn't breathing air; I was breathing in the soul of everything and nothing. My fatigued body was numb, and I did not need it; I was power, I was the earth, I was... free.  
  
My hair was flowing around me as if a wind held it there, and I could see it rippling in blonde waves in an ocean of life. All that once concerned me was now lost; I couldn't remember pain, suffering, or the lost hope I once carried. I was so carried away in the temporary moment of peace with myself, that I didn't notice my curious onlookers.  
  
All at once, the light faded, the buzzing in my ears ceased, my hair fell back into place, my body felt drained again. This sudden change overwhelmed me, and all went black as I fell to the ground. Though not known to me at the time, and I thanked them later; swift-moving arms caught me and carried my pack and myself to the safest place I'd been in for as long as I remembered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Voices hovered around me as I woke. It felt like I'd been sleeping forever and the last thing I remembered was the wondrous feeling I'd gotten from the magic of the Istari's card. "They found her near the walls of the city, my Lady. She was using a magic that seemed to carry her away, it was impossible, no one has ever called up power like that in these woods, not even you."  
  
"Haldir, silence yourself, the girl wakes. I would wish to have a word with our guest alone, continue your patrol." A female speaker with a voice like icy rain spoke with great authority, and the first speaker, Haldir, had spoken with respect, "you may talk with her afterwards, if that is your wish and she is willing, but for now, I have my own questions."  
  
I opened my eyes slowly to see two elves across the room. Haldir, tall and fair-haired, was bowing and leaving the room. The woman who had spoken last turned towards her with icy eyes. In my head I could hear her voice, I was sure, "Welcome to the Golden Wood, Ashia, Daughter of the Dark."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ashia, if you don't mind, I'd like a look at those cards you have been carrying." Lady Galadriel had questioned me for a few hours now, and I knew I could trust her no matter what. Reaching into my pack I pulled out the small, but so powerful, deck of cards. After inspecting them thoroughly, she sighed and seemed content. "Keep these close to your heart, child. They are a great gift and have been given to the right person. Do not doubt your purity." She smiled, "Now, I'm sure you'd like to meet the young man who found you?"  
  
I nodded, but I was still confused about what the cards really were. She stood and began to walk out of the room, beckoning for me to follow.  
  
We walked through winding paths and down stairs declining through the trees. The housing here was all in the trees, and simple, still majestic but simple. I looked all around me in wonder and she led me leisurely to a small clearing. There sat a group of eight companions, a dwarf, two men, four halflings, and another elf. They all looked up as we entered, and the elf looked like someone I knew.  
  
Galadriel introduced me as Ashia the Wander. The name made me wonder, and I almost missed her telling me of the others. At their name, they bowed and I back. Queen Galadriel told me of their mission, to destroy The One. I had heard of it, in stories told by the elders in the little village I had lived in, but I was also told that it was lost, never to be found again.  
  
"This is the fellowship appointed by Elrond to destroy the ring, but nine were sent from Rivendell, one has already fallen. Ashia, I would like it if you were to accompany them to Mordor. You are still young, but carry a great power with you. Will you accept?" the others looked at me and I didn't need to think very hard. 'It's not like I have any specific plans to go anywhere. why not? It would be nice to have company, and maybe it would distract me from these annoying thoughts.'  
  
I looked at each member of the fellowship. Boromir, the other human, had a look on his face that reminded me of the dream I'd had in Mirkwood. Something about him scared me, I didn't think he could be trusted. Finally I decided on where I was going, and with who.  
  
"Yes, Lady Galadriel, I think I will. Of course if they do not care." I looked questioningly at the dark haired man who seemed to be their leader, Aragorn. Why did that name sound so familiar?  
  
He looked right into my eyes; something was oddly familiar about these people, especially him and the elf, Legolas. "Of course, we could never turn down an offer of another member, particularly one referred by Galadriel. Welcome to our Fellowship, Mistress Ashia."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I stayed with the fellowship for our last night in Lorien, answering all of their questions. The hobbits were very curious and the youngest one, Peregrin, I think it was, was the most amusing.  
  
Blinking wildly after another couple hours of questions, not wanting to be rude, I tried to stay awake. Legolas noticed this and said something that I didn't catch, but the Hobbits stopped talking and I fell into a deep sleep, disturbed only by another dream; one that was stranger then all of the rest. The one that changed the rest of my life drastically.  
  
-=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=-  
  
Blood was everywhere, utter chaos. Everything was blurry; I heard voices talking in soft Sindarin above me. Realizing I was on the ground, I tried to sit up, but I was completely numb. [FLASH] I was at the top of a waterfall, looking down. Tears welling in my eyes, a single boat was brought by in the current. As it fell my tears broke loose.  
  
[FLASH] Screams were everywhere. And I felt like I was flying, the ground rushed up towards me, but I never hit it. Clouds were everywhere now, the azure sky around me. The wind wrapped itself around me. [FLASH] I was cold, I was breathing but I couldn't see my breath. Everyone around me had clouds of steam near their mouths but I didn't. Ice ran down my cheeks, and I tried to wipe it away but my hand drifted so slowly to my face. I fell to my knees, letting the deep snow take me, bury me in its cold. [FLASH] {Wake up number ten, wake up. It is not your time.yet. wake up.} a Quenya voice rang in my ears, but it was getting father and farther away, {Number ten, time is running out. You need to wake up.} Water was flooding into my lungs. [FLASH] Everything was black, but I could feel myself spinning insanely, spiraling downwards. Another voice speaking in Westron echoed around me, "ASHIA! Ashia, you can beat it, open your eyes. Please, open your eyes, you can't go now. Not now, they need you." [FLASH] Meaghan sat across the room from me, and she held something in her hand. "Meaghan? What do you have?" she didn't hear me and uncrumpled the paper. It was the note I'd left behind. Clear tears ran down her cheeks, and she fell to the floor. I tried to catch her but my own hand, once solid, passed right through her. I screamed for help, but know one came. [FLASH] All around me, the world was shaking, and a deep voice was speaking. I couldn't hear the words at first but then they became clear. "She's passing," more shaking, "Ashia, come on, don't stop holding on. Just open your eyes. look alive."  
  
-=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=-  
  
"Number ten. Number ten. I'm waking up. now," I didn't realize that I was talking, my eyes were still closed tightly. I felt like I was suffocating and someone was shaking me violently. "I am awake now, it's not my time. I'm awake, Meaghan wipe your tears. I'm flying; I'm still here. I'm awake. don't die without me."  
  
"Ashia?" someone was still shaking me, hard. "Let me know you're okay!" the shaking stopped just long enough for me to open my eyes. I felt so dazed and I couldn't figure out where I was.  
  
"Where, where am I.?" my eyes were burning now, like I'd gotten sand into them. My eyes closed and the shaking started again. I threw my eyes open immediately and started to blink wildly.  
  
"Don't close your eyes! Do not let yourself sleep again!" it was still dark out, probably near the middle of the night. And I was just starting to grasp where I was and who was talking to me. Grey eyes were looking at me sternly, making sure I was there.  
  
My eyelids were getting heavy and I could hear the Quenya voice again {number ten, number ten. your time is coming. Soon you will know, soon you will be rid of it.} I shuddered and covered my ears, the voice was harsh and it echoed, it hurt. {Ashia you are not going to make it. you will be the --}  
  
The voice stopped and I noticed that it was Aragorn who had been shaking me. "I. I think I am okay now. Why can I not sleep?" my vision was slipping in and out of focus and it was making me light-headed. My eyes were starting to close again but I caught myself. All of the others were still sleeping; I looked at Aragorn and wondered why he'd been awake.  
  
He seemed to read my mind and simply said, "I couldn't find sleep tonight." There was something about him that made him seem even more familiar about him. "Ashia, you were saying something about the number ten, what was wrong? You were slipping. I couldn't hear you breathing anymore."  
  
"It's just a bad dream. Aragorn? Do I know you, I mean, do I know you from somewhere else?" he looked surprised at first, then looked like he was trying to remember. I was trying to remember, too.  
  
"I thought the same thing about you when I saw you, but I think I know where we've met each other before." He sighed, and looked like he couldn't explain it, "have you ever had a dream, one that was so real, that you thought it was real? That is where I first saw you, before the other day in the woods. In a dream that I couldn't explain any other way than to say that it was going to happen, a prediction."  
  
I nodded my head, yes now I knew. He'd been in a dream one I'd had when I came into Lothlorien at first. It was a short one, and I'd hardly counted it as a dream. But it fit now, he was the one who'd found me and caught me when the power of the card faded. In my dream I was falling and he'd caught me. Simple enough. a premonition. but that didn't explain this past one and the two I'd had before.  
  
Somehow I felt closer to Aragorn from that moment. We were connected through our dreams; it was like we shared a past. {And you'll never know why.} the voice taunted, why was it still here?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	7. What he found in the woods

-=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=- = Dream  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ = Scene change  
  
(Takes place when Ashia is about 14, according to the elves. doesn't start with any of the LotR characters at first. but they'll be here, promise)  
  
"She said life sucks, it's the truth to me, didn't you think it would be better than this? So where's the prize that I was promised, where's my great reward, where's my happiness.?" - More, J Englishmen  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Aragorn-Heir to the throne  
  
He felt bad about leaving Legolas like that, but something made him lose absolute patience with him. The young Prince hadn't done anything to offend him, he'd only been worried, he was being a good friend.  
  
Walking quickly and quietly through the forest he heard something. If Aragorn hadn't been raised with the Elves, he wouldn't have heard it, but that was not the case.  
  
A small figure wove itself between the trees gracefully and suddenly it stopped in the middle of a clearing. The ranger crept closer and saw that it was a young elf. Not one of Lorien, no she seemed to be a Wood Elf. She stood in the clearing for quite a time, like she was in a trance of some kind, but then as suddenly as she stopped, she went off again.  
  
Aragorn followed her cautiously; he was curious, what would an elf as young as she was, be doing in Lothlorien, alone. They went on for hours, and soon, she began to sway on the spot and almost fell. He caught her in time and lay her down near the base of a tree. Then he went off and wandered the area, wondering why he felt so drawn to the child, why she looked like some one he knew.  
  
Eventually sitting down to rest, he found sleep. Finally a night where a dream was normal, finally a night that he felt like he was doing something right by following the elf. before he slept, it hit him why he wanted to see where she was going. She was like him, wandering, almost without a cause, but something in their hearts was dragging them towards some destination.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning the ranger still followed the elf. Something was almost forcing him to, something more than ever. it wasn't hard to track her and he kept his distance to ensure she didn't see or hear him.  
  
They didn't go for long before she sat down and began to dig through her pack. She pulled out a small deck of cards and flipped through it, like she'd never seen it before. One caught her attention and his own. Thoroughly examining it, she placed it between her hand and a tree near where he was observing.  
  
He watched intently, he had seen nothing like this before. A slight wind grew around her and a soft emerald light encircled her. He swung down from the tree, as the light grew stronger and stronger. And the closer he got to her, the more he felt like he was flying, free. whole.  
  
This was almost too weird for Estel, elf-friend, Aragorn, elf-stone; Elessar. and no matter what name you would have called him, the girl would have still made him wonder. She could not have been that old, well at least for an elf. Maybe to a human she'd be as old as he was, but to the elves even that wasn't much.  
  
Yes, she was young but she was wielding a power beyond anything he'd ever seen. All seemed to grow still and watch her, breath in the magic that she'd called upon. It was a sign, maybe, a warning from the Valar to the world. This was what death was; this was what life was. It was what would bring you to delusion and then back to sanity again. This was truly how everything was meant to come and go, and strangely he understood this all.  
  
Her pale eyes opened but still she didn't notice his presence and her fair hair was rippling around her like it were caught in a tide. All this happened in a single moment and ended at the sudden edge of what only felt like forever. Again, she fell in place and he caught her. This time though, before carrying her off to safer grounds, he gathered her possessions and brought them along.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I found her near the walls of the Lady's city." Aragorn explained at Haldirs questioning look. "I think Galadriel would like to see her." Again Haldir looked confused and opened his mouth to ask what was going on. Aragorn raised a hand a simply said; "I have my reasons."  
  
The Guard standing near-by nodded and Haldir sighed, motioning for Aragorn to follow his lead. He followed the Lady's scout into her city in the trees. One could walk through this same area, and never know anyone lived here. That was the magic of the elves, if you want to call it magic. More of a talent, developed over centuries used to conceal their identities, and preserve their way of life.  
  
They passed through corridors built between the branches and up stairwells hidden by vines. And finally, they entered Galadriel's chamber. There she stood, tall and regal, already knowing why he'd brought the elf here. She motioned for Haldir to leave and looked straight into Aragorn's eyes. Being cautious of his thoughts, controlling them the way Legolas had taught him to, she only saw a small portion of his mind.  
  
"Leave her here, Elessar. I will take care of her." She said in her icy voice, using the name she'd given him not that long ago. He did not want to leave the girl but he knew better than to argue. Laying her down on a soft bed, already made, he sighed and began to leave the room; thinking 'where do I know her from.? Why do I know her?'  
  
"You will find out soon enough, Elessar. The time will come." Realizing he'd forgotten to mind his thoughts, she'd seen and heard his worries and confusion. Bowing slightly he left quickly. For once she was making him nervous, he had not intended for her to hear his thoughts, at least not when he could control them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
